The Outsiders: Seven years later
by Movies'N'TVfan101
Summary: After seven years Nicole Curtis has turned into a fourteen year old teenager. That means new crushes, teenage drama, broken hearts and three very overprotective brothers. Will Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy learn to let her go after they almost lost her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I KNEW I still needed to do something tonight! I almost forgot to post this! Anyways DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1

"Nikki. Wake up." Pony said

I groaned and covered my face with my pillow.

"Come on. You have school today." he said then added "Don't make me get Soda."

In a flash, I shot up out of bed. "I'm up! I'm up."

Ponyboy laughed. "Good. He already left for work though."

I gave him a glare and hit him with a pillow.

He laughed again and got up. "Alright, just get dressed and come down. Unless you want to be carried."

I shook my head and got out of bed. He left, closing the door behind him and I got dressed.

It's been seven years since the whole mess with me and my brothers and friends. Seven very long years since I almost died saving my friend Johnny's life from a fire and seven long years since me and my brothers were almost separated from each other.

I'm Nicole Marie Curtis. I'm fourteen years old and have black hair and brown eyes. Over the seven years I've began to be like Ponyboy and everyone's been noticing. I started writing and reading a lot after he did and we're in the same academic level. Well, except that he graduated from school already. We're just a lot alike. He helps me deal with teenage peer pressure and you could say, we were closer then we were to Darry and Soda.

My brothers are still the same lovable, funny greasers. Ponyboy's now 21 and still is almost never seen without a book. I feel bad for him because his relationships never work out because of that. Sodapop's 24 and still happy-go-lucky and works at the DX station with his friend Steve. And Darry's twenty-seven, the eldest out of all of us. Yeah, I know, he's old. He's become very strict with me and takes care of me with Pony and Soda. Yeah, we all still live with each other even though my brothers are all old. It's been like that since my parents died.

The other greasers are Steve Randle, Two-Bit Matthews, Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade. They've grown up too and changed a lot! No joke.

Steve is Soda's best buddy. He's twenty-four too and he still has some of the little, irresponsible immature teenager inside him. He doesn't like Ponyboy because he thinks he's a tagalong, but he's slightly okay with me. Slightly.

Two-Bit is just as much of a lazy bum as he was when he was eighteen. He's twenty-five now and still is that Mickey-Mouse loving, beer-drinking, chocolate-cake eating, wisecracking guy. Now he only shoplifts when he wants to look for fun.

Dallas or Dally is the toughest hoodlum out of all of us. He slowly, slowly got out of his criminal record stage and is now twenty-four. Now he claims he only beats people up for me, especially boys.

Johnny is twenty-three now and has really toughened up and let go of his lost, little puppy stage. He's still trying to find ways to owe me for saving his life at the fire in Windrixville even after seven years! Once he was twenty, he finally got out of his hellhole house and got an apartment not too far from us.

Now after a couple years everyone has began to wind down. The greasers still have moments where they wanna go back to their old, young, trouble-free, easygoing lives, but now they've mainly been focusing on their own grown-up lives and trying to keep me in line. It's a slightly unusual life, but we learn to live it.

I put on a pink top, a white skirt and a black sweater then went downstairs. Two-Bit sat at the table eating chocolate cake and drinking beer. Told you he didn't change.

"You know you're setting a bad example for every little child in the world, including me" I said

"This is who I am, darlin'" Two-Bit said jokingly then went to ruffle my hair. "How've you been?"

"Good" I said taking a seat and smoothing my hair back.

After an entertaining and loud breakfast, I went out the door and walked to school.

When I got there I went in and went to my locker. My best friend, Danielle stood there.

"Hey"

"Hey" I dialed my combination and started shoving my books in

"Don't forget, we have that Twelfth Night essay due" she said

"Yeah, I think I did horrible on that"

"Why?" she asked "You're usually like Ponyboy in school."

"Sappy plays bore me" I said "I've lived my whole life with a bunch of greasers, what do you expect?"

Danielle laughed "I guess you're right. You were the one who pushed Johnnycake out of the way of a burning building at age seven."

"And strangely survived" I added closing my locker "I'm an action junkie."

Then the bell rang.

"See you later" I said going to my homeroom

"See ya" she said walking off

I arrived at homeroom and sat at my desk. I was just writing in my notebook when the door opened. I looked up.

Standing there was a boy, books curled under his armpit and wearing sunglasses. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, a blue jacket and black pants. He looked cute.

"Am I too late?" he asked going up to the desk

Mrs. Edmunds shook her head smiling. "No, right on time. And you are?"

He gave her a slip of paper. "Patrick. Patrick Adderson"

I froze. Then I saw the rings on his hands.

He was a Soc.

Worst of all, he was Randy's brother.

And even more worse...I think I like him.

Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? First chapter kind of sucked, but trust me, it's gonna get better! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: HEY, HEY HEY! DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 2

All day I found myself thinking about Patrick. It was weird.

After school I was at my locker getting my books out.

Then he approached me. "Hey"

I ignored him.

He sighed "Look, I know you're a greaser, but I'm not like Randy or any of the Socs."

I looked at him disbelievingly. "Really?"

"Yeah, my parents tried to get me to be like my brother, but I didn't believe in picking on innocent little kids for fun. He and the other Socs want nothing to do with me because of that and honestly, I couldn't care less."

I looked at him and he smiled. He was really telling the truth. "You're okay" I smiled

We could've talked more, but then the bell rang.

"Listen, maybe we could hang out sometime" he said

I smiled "That'd be nice"

"See you soon then" He smiled and walked away

I walked home with Danielle that afternoon and told her about everything.

"How do you know he's really like his brother?" she asked

"Dani, he wore rings" I said "And even if he wasn't like his brother, mine wouldn't let me be within two feet of him."

"Yeah, but he's really cute" Danielle smiled teasingly

"Shut up" I said then smiled "I know"

We walked inside and were greeted by Sodapop making out with Lexi, his girlfriend on the couch.

"Holy jesus!" I cried

They both broke apart and looked at us. "Hey girls" Soda said

"Um,,,ew" Danielle said

"What have I told you about making out before dinner?" I scolded smiling

"Told them when I got home" Pony said casually, walking in.

Soda smiled confidently and Lexi laughed.

"What's up girls?" she asked

"Nothing" we said casually

We all hung out and talked until Darry came home. He told us to start our homework, which we kindly obeyed, but stuck our tongues playfully at him. Pony, Soda and Lexi laughed at that and we took our books out after Darry returned the favor with a playful yet intimating glare.

My phone rang right as I wrote the last sentence down in my History report. I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Nikki" Patrick said

"Oh, hey" I said surprised "How'd you get my number?"

"School directory" he said

Of course. I mentally slapped myself. "What's up?"

"You wanna get some pizza tonight?" he asked "Papa's Italiano?"

"Sure" How bad could it be?

"Great, meet me there at 7"

"Okay, see you then" we hung up

Oh my God.

Danielle saw my expression and smiled. "Did you just get a date with Patrick?"

I looked at her. "It's not a date, It's just two people at a restaurant eating pizza. And could you hush up about it?"

She raised her hands in surrender. "Sorry"

After we finished our homework she had to go home. I had to talk to someone for advice so I went to find Lexi. I found Lexi and Soda talking on the couch with his arm around her and her head on his chest.

"Lexi can I ask you something between you and me?" I asked

"Yeah sure." She got off of Soda's lap and we went into the kitchen.

Later we were done talking so she went back to Soda.

"Lexi-pop, what did Nikki what?" I heard Soda ask

"Oh nothing" Lexi said

He kissed her cheek

At seven I got dressed in a white top, a red cardigan and black skinny jeans. I walked downstairs and saw Darry, Soda and Pony sitting at the table.

"Guys, can I go out for pizza tonight?" I asked

They looked up at me and looked at each other. "With who?" Darry asked

I took a deep breath. "Patrick."

Author's Note: Now let me clarify that our dear lovely greasers know everything there is to know about the Socs, including Randy's brother. I bet you guys feel A LOT of sympathy for Nicole right now. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 3

The minute I said that I knew I shouldn't have.

Pony was the first to speak. "What?"

I sighed "I have a date with Patrick."

"Since when were you interested in a Soc?" Soda asked

"Since I found out he's a really nice guy and he's not like his brother." I argued

"That's what he wants you to think." Darry said

Oh God. I put a hand to my head. "He won't hurt me! He's not like that."

"You're not going" Pony said firmly. He's always been more protective of me since the church incident.

I didn't want to have to resort to this. I put on my best puppy-dog face. "Pwease?"

"Oh Lord" Soda looked weak and his lip tightened

"Pwetty pwease?" I batted my eyelashes

"Alright fine" Darry said

Yes! I went and hugged them.

"Thank you guys! Thank you so much!" Then I let go "Now, I'm kind of a little late now, so can one of you drive me?"

"Pony" Darry and Soda decided without hesitation

Later Pony and I arrived at Papa's Italiano.

"You know what to do if he touches you right?" Pony asked

"Kick him in the groin" I said matter-of-factly

He smiled and kissed my head. "Be safe"

I smiled and got out. Patrick was waiting inside. I went up to him.

"Sorry I'm late" I said "My brothers were suspicious."

"It's alright" he said "You look great."

I tried not to blush. "So do you."

"Thank you"

We ordered our pizza and began talking. He told me all about his past and his life with the Socs.

"So my dad died when I was five from a heart attack."

"I'm so sorry" I said sincerely

"It's okay" he said "And my mom has been pushing me to be like my brother and hoping that I'd live up to him. " "Wow"

"Yeah, it's been pretty rough." He took another bite of pizza. "What about you?"

"Well, my parents died in a car accident when I was seven and Darry has been taking care of me, Soda and Pony since then. When Johnny killed Bob, he and Pony had to go on the run so I was in a state of depression, as my brothers called it and wouldn't do the things I would normally do, which worried my brothers and friends. When I was finally reunited with Pony and Johnny, there was a fire at the church. It almost killed me because I jumped in the way of the roof collapsing on Johnny."

"I'm so sorry" he said "I'm sorry you had to go through all the crap from the Socs."

I smiled. He was really sweet.

After dinner we were on my porch.

"I had fun tonight" I said

"Me too" he smiled

There was a moment when we just stood there not knowing what to do. I was staring into his eyes. They were so blue and deep.

Then he leaned in and kissed me.

Author's Note: You can probably guess what happens next. :). The chapter was kind of sucky but it was the best I could do. I had writer's block. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: HEY Y'ALL! DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 4

I knew this was a bad thing. But I felt a good connection with him and I could tell that he really likes me. The sparks were flying in my head.

"NICOLE!"

I pulled off and turned around. "Johnny. What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing with a Soc?" he asked ignoring my question

"We came back from getting pizza" I told him

"Uh-huh" he said unconvinced and turned to Patrick. "So which one are you?"

"Patrick" he stuck his hand out with a smile

Johnny shook it firmly. "Randy's brother?"

"Yeah"

"You good to her?" Johnny asked

"Oh God" I put a hand to my head.

"Of course" Patrick answered truthfully

Johnny eyed him skeptically. "She's not allowed to get involved with Socs."

"JOHNNY!"

"What?" he looked at me

"Uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Nikki" Patrick said. He kissed me on the cheek and left.

I glared at Johnny then went in the house.

"He try anything?" Darry asked walking in

"Yes, he was all over me and we decided we're gonna be passionate lovers forever" I said sarcastically

"Funny" Darry rolled his eyes

"They were kissing" Johnny told him

"On the first date?" Darry asked looking at me

"Yes, it's not really the catastrophe of the year" I said

"It is when it's a Soc" Darry said

"Oh my God. Why can't you accept that he may actually be sweet?"

"Because his brother was best friends with the guy who tried to kill me and your brother." Johnny said

"Yes. His BROTHER, not him. There's a difference!"

"Not really" Darry said

"Ugh! You people are paranoid!"

I ran upstairs to my room slamming the door shut.

Ponyboy's POV

I was in my room writing when I hear the door slam. I sighed and walked out across the hall to Nikki's room. I knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

I heard a muffled yes and walked in. She was crying into her pillow.

"So how'd the date go?" I asked

She looked up. "It went fine. Until Johnny came up and ended the date early."

"He kissed you, didn't he?" I asked

"How do you know?"

"That's the only reason he ended it early."

Nikki sighed "Fine, we kissed."

"Do you love him?" I asked

"Isn't it a little too soon to tell?"

"I mean, are you thinking of a relationship?"

She takes a while to answer, which means she doesn't want me to lose control.

"Kind of..." she replied hesitantly.

I sighed and sat next to her. "Look, I know it must be hard growing up with a bunch of guys watching over you, but it's hard after-"

"I know, I know, after the church incident" she said and looked at me. "I'm not that same little girl anymore Pony. You guys raised me to stand on my own. Let me."

I ran my hand through my hair. "Just don't do anything you'll regret."

"I'm 14. I'm not ready for that yet."

I smiled and kissed her head.

"Good, you're in one piece" Sodapop said walking in

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Yes, don't worry I didn't get molested"

"Okay, you just created a visual that is both nauseating and forbidden in these walls." I said

"Hey, remember that next time you bring your girlfriends home to make out with" Nikki said

"Okay, Abbott and Costello break it up" Soda said "Let's watch a movie."

"Ew, the last time you guys chose a movie it was disturbing and made me have nightmares for weeks."

"We could see a chick-flick" Pony suggested

I shuddered. "No way. How about To Kill a Mockingbird?"

"Sounds good to me" Soda agreed

We walked downstairs shoulder to shoulder to the living room.

In another part of town...

Patrick just got home from the date with Nikki. Randy laid on the couch throwing a football up and down.

"So how was the date, lover-boy?" he asked teasingly

"Good" Patrick replied coolly then rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, about the deal..."

Randy stopped throwing the football and sat up. "You're not backing out, are you?"

"Well-"

"Because that was the whole point of you transferring to the filthy greaser girl's school. You are getting revenge against the greasers."

"No that was Mom's plan and yours. I'm not doing this anymore."

Author's Note: So what do you think? Is Patrick honest and faithful or a scheming liar? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: HEYYYY! Whoo, it's been a long time since I came on here! WHASSUP? Okay, anyway DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO HERE YOU GO!

Chapter 5

"Will you get a frickin' room already?" I cried

I was seated on the armchair of the living room the next day. Sodapop and Lexi were on the couch having another make-out session.

They broke apart and Lexi smiled sheepishly.

"You're real funny," Soda said

"I wasn't kidding," I told him.

Darry walked in, carrying a list. "Hey Nikki, can you run down to the store and get a couple things?"

"Anything to get out of this," I stood up and went over.

Darry smiled amused. "I gotta go to work. You should too, little buddy."

"You sure I can't stay a little longer," Soda said with a smile.

"Please don't make him stay longer," I begged giving Darry a look.

"The girl has spoken," Darry said jokingly.

Soda and Lexi blushed and I grabbed the list from my brother. "Thank you."

I arrived at the store a few minutes later and got everything I needed. The cashier kind of eyed me when he saw the 6-pack beers and packs of cancer sticks in my cart, but didn't question it. God, it's not like I'm the one who's uses them.

I walked out and stopped in my tracks. Patrick was by the fence with a girl. They looked...really close. I took a look at her face and recognized her. She was a cheerleader and goes to my school. Amber.

I felt something inside me break when she kissed him. Like, really kiss him. I ran through the other side, avoiding them and dragged my bags along with me.

How could he do this to me? I thought he was different from the others. I trusted him! The tears were filling up in my eyes as I ran. I kept running and running until I heard a car following me. Before I could do anything, I was cornered.

The Socs were all ganged up on me. Seven of them, including Randy. They added more recruits over the years.

"Randy,"

He smirked. "Hello, Nicole. Now, what's a young girl like you, doing in a town like this? Could get yourself in some trouble."

"None of your business," I said trying to walk away.

A Soc put a switchblade near my face, threatening me.

"Easy, Paul," Randy ordered. He turned back to me again. "You saw my brother? I could guess by your face. Didn't you guys have something?"

"You could say that." I said warily.

"I'm sorry," he said, not sounding the least bit sorry. "Then again, I'd probably do the same thing."

"Would you?"

"Oh yes. I wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with a greaser. Especially one who's friend killed my best friend."

The others snickered. I could tell this wasn't going to end good when they pulled out their switchblades and moved closer. I found an opening and ran for my life.

Unfortunately they caught me by the shirt and slammed me into a brick wall of a building. Then they pushed me to the concrete and held me down and used the switchblade. I tried to resist and kick them off, but they were stronger. Soon my neck was bleeding.

"Where are your brothers now?" One Soc asked maliciously.

I grunted and used all I had to get away. Suddenly their weight was released from my body. I turned my head and saw Pony. He had gripped Randy's collar and punched him square in the face. He continued to do that with the others.

After the Socs ran, Pony came to me. I had a bunch of cuts and scars when the Socs were able to escape him and attack me.

"Are you okay?" Pony asked

I nodded and he pulled me in a tight hug. He was pretty beaten up too, but I didn't care. I needed his comfort.

"Come on, let's go home." Pony said, releasing me.

I nodded and we walked home.

Ponyboy's POV

I was still mad that Nikki got jumped. Those Socs better watch out.

As we turned a corner, we saw Patrick. For some strange reason, Nikki grabbed my hand and sped up our pace.

"Nikki!" Patrick called

I braked for a minute, causing Nikki to give me a dirty look. I was confused. What had happened?

"Get away from me," she growled when he came closer.

His eyes widened, as if realizing. "No, Nikki, it's not like that-"

"Just get away!" she cried, and started off.

I was worried and ran after her completely forgetting about Patrick. My brothers and I would deal with him later, if he'd done something to her.

I finally caught up with her near a Dairy Queen. I grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What happened?" I asked.

She just stared at me. Then she took a deep breath. "He-He was kissing another girl."

I was shocked. "What?"

She nodded shakily and tears were in her eyes. I pulled her in my arms and stroked her hair.

Those Socs are done.

Author's Note: OH YEAH! Not bad for not being here for forever huh? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: YO! WHAT UP! Alright, so I kind of got some of this idea from Hannah Montana, BUT... I think it'd be good for something like this. And I kind of realized that Nikki and Patrick's relationship was short-lived, but...hey, it's a greaser and a Soc. WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? Anyway um, oh yeah, ENJOY!

Chapter 6

Pony opened the door and let himself and me in. My tears have dried up by now, but my cuts were a little still noticeable.

"How about we clean those cuts," he said and led me toward the bathroom before I could refuse.

I jumped up on the counter as he went through the medicine cabinet. Things were falling out and dropping into the sink as he glanced over at me from time to time. I could tell he was really scared for me and, truth be told, I was a little freaked out too.

I looked over as he opened up the First Aid kit and went through it. He took out the bottle of peroxide and grabbed a clean cloth from the stack above the sink. I sniveled as he came in front of me with the bottle and cloth and I could tell that he was giving me a pitying smile. He opened the bottle of peroxide and poured some onto the cloth before he set the bottle down on the other edge of the sink.

"This is going to sting a little, but we need to clean them," he said and I nodded my head as I looked down.

He lifted my head up and carefully placed the cloth to the bleeding scar on my neck. I whimpered and clutched his left arm as he held it there.

"Hold still," he quietly said as he released pressure then dabbed the cut a little. He moved to the other cuts and cleaned them until they faded away.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you rest on the couch. I'll make some lunch."

I nodded and jumped down from the counter.

Ponyboy's POV

As I was stirring up the pasta, I took a look over at the couch. Nikki had absorbed herself in a Charlie Brown program. I sighed softly. What happened to the little seven year old who didn't have to deal with teenage drama?

The door burst open just then and Dally and Two-Bit came in.

"Whoa, what happened to her?" Two-Bit asked, gesturing over toward Nikki.

I started to tell them quietly about what has happened, without Nikki getting distracted.

Dally practically had fire coming out of his ears. "Those punks."

I nodded. "Her cuts are clean now, but inside she's still hurting."

"I still can't believe she'd get mixed up with a Soc." he said. "She doesn't seem like the type of girl."

"She's full of surprises," I replied.

I finished cooking the pasta and put them onto two plates. "You hungry?" I turned over to Dally and Two-Bit.

"Nah man," Dally shook his head. "That stuff's too healthy." He opened the fridge and got out a piece of chocolate cake.

Two-Bit did the same as well and grabbed a beer.

I smiled and looked over at Nikki. "Nikki! Lunch's ready."

She got up from her seat and came over to the kitchen.

"Hi guys," she smiled.

Dally smiled at her. "Hey kid."

"Hi Nikki," Two-Bit smiled

I passed her, her plate and she sat down and slowly began to take bites.

"Don't gulp it down in one bite," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry," she said in the same tone. "Didn't realize you wanted me to get a stomachache."

"You're not gonna turn into those depressed girls who refuse to eat after a heartbreak are you?" Two-Bit asked.

"I think I'm a little tougher than that," she said smiling. Then she began to eat regularly.

"Good girl," Dally said with a smile.

Nikki's POV

After lunch was over and we talked for a little while longer, I made my way back to the T.V. Dally and Two-Bit went to cuddle next to me, which meant my Charlie Brown-palooza would be switched to a Mickey Mouse marathon.

There was a knock on the door in the hall. Ponyboy went to answer it.

"What are you doing here?" I heard him say.

"I just want to see her,"

I swallowed, clearly recognizing the voice.

My brother came back with Patrick at his heels.

Dally and Two-Bit immediately stood up.

"Hey, don't come closer," Two-Bit said.

"Just back away," Dally said at the same time.

"Guys, it's okay." I said and stood up.

Patrick walked up to me. "Listen I-"

"Patrick." I held up a hand to stop him. "I know. You're sorry, she probably came on you first, and you want another chance."

"But I'm not gonna get one, am I?"

I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bye Patrick."

Even though I couldn't see it, I knew Dally, Two-Bit and Pony were smiling at me.

Patrick bit his lip then walked away. "If it makes you feel any better," he said, turning back. "Someone slashed my brother's tires so I have to walk home."

I mustered a smile.

I turned to the boys once he was out of the house. "Alright, which one of you did it?"

Ponyboy and Two-Bit looked innocent.

Dally revealed a very sharp switchblade. "No one messes with a greaser girl."

I smiled and went over to hug him. I felt Pony and Two-Bit wrap their arms around me in a group hug a few minutes later.

Author's Note: OK, that was kind of lame... Don't get me wrong, I love this story and don't want to abandon it, but...I think I'm running out of ideas. HOWEVER, if you happen to have any suggestions to put in your reviews, that'd be amazingggg! So, um, goodnight, goodbye, I probably quoted a famous song but I don't care, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
